The present invention relates to a brief case containing a portable wireless telephone, particularly a portable mobile telephone.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a prior art brief case containing a portable mobile telephone. As shown in FIG. 1, the brief case main unit 1 includes a base 2 and a lid 3 which are pivotally connectd with each other by hinges 4. The base 2 and lid 3 are rigid. The user of the brief case can lock the latches 11a, 11b by use of locks 11c, 11d, and carries the brief case with a handle 12 for transport.
The space inside the base 2 includes a space 5 for accommodating papers, a space for accommodating a battery 9, and a space 6 for accommodating a mobile telephone 7.
A flexible antenna 10 is disposed to extend along an edge of the lid 3 and is connected to the telephone set 7. Because of its flexibility, the antenna 10 is not broken when the brief case is opened and closed and the antenna 10 is accordingly bent.
When the telephone set is used for communication, the lid 3 is opened, a power switch 8 is made closed, the handset of the telephone set 7 is lifted and the keys are pressed for dialing. The telephone set can also be used for receiving a call.
A problem associated with the above structure is that the papers contained in the space 5 are exposed to the eyes of others, if the telephone set must be used in front of others. When the papers require secrecy, the problem is acute. As a result, the telephone set cannot be used in front of others, or the secret papers cannot be contained in the brief case.